The East Wind
by SpooglieMooglie17
Summary: An 'East Wind' blows through Tulsa and drags Cosette along with it. This unfavorable event permanently changes her life and a few others as well.
1. Chapter 1- My Personal Hell

**Okay. This is my first story and my anxiety is soaring. I hope I can do it justice. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders or any of its characters.**

Chapter 1- My Personal Hell

So this was Hell.

To be honest, I was disappointed. I'd been expecting boiling lava pits and caravans of enslaved souls heading towards whatever torture awaited them next. Unfortunately, seemingly endless cow pastures, with the occasional horse ranch, were the only things that greeted me.

The back of my shirt was glued to the leather seat so I repositioned myself so I could feel more of the car's lousy air conditioning. The last time we stopped for gas was a couple hours ago, and by then the heat had reached the unbearable temperature of 90°. It was probably closer to 100° now. Maybe I was wrong; these fields were actually masking my Hell and they were simply a ploy to lure in their next victims. That's what I assumed, based off of the rising, ungodly temperature.

Luckily, I was seventeen. The longest I would have to stay in Tulsa was a year and then I could go to college somewhere else. Of course, that would mean abandoning my mother, which would undoubtedly make me a terrible human being. She had been straddling the edge of sanity ever since my Dad was killed in Vietnam. He was too old for the draft but he was already in a military career and was deployed anyway.

The car began to slow down, so I knew we had reached the city limits. We entered the town from the west, since we came from California. And the houses were gorgeous and the lawns were well kept. As we began to get more to the east side of Tulsa, the houses grew more worn and bleak. My mom sighed, louder than she knew she did. I knew that it bothered her that we weren't moving into a fancy home and that she now had to join the working force at my Aunt's bakery to make ends meet in this forsaken town.

The house we pulled up to was equally beat as the rest of the neighborhood. We began to unpack the trailer and the silence that plagued us on the trip pressed on. The house only had two bedrooms so it wasn't hard to get acquainted with my new space. I hauled the boxes containing my lifetime supply of books and began to organize my belongings. I also set up my desk where I would do my schoolwork. My Aunt informed my mother of the condition of the local high school and the students that attended there. Apparently, their behavior could make the Romans in the Coliseum cower in fear, which was enough to convince my mom to put me on a homeschooling regime.

My mother startled me by entering my room unannounced, a habit she had picked up and, despite my persistent protests, did nothing to drop it.

"Do you think you could find a gas station nearby? I want the car filled and checked before I start work tomorrow?" You would think she was going on some great and perilous mission by the way she acted, when she would actually be spending the next day baking cakes.

"Sure, send me off into an unfamiliar town, filled with an incredibly high number of convicted felons, in a car that has a high probability of breaking down and is low on fuel. What could possibly go wrong?" I retorted.

She threw the keys onto my bed and stalked out of the room. I momentarily felt bad about my outburst and decided the best way to apologize was to help her out with the car.

I debated which way I would unwillingly venture out on in search of a gas station while I started the car. I picked a way and began my hunt. I guess I still had some good fortune saved up because I found a station about ten minutes from my new home. I pulled off to the side parking of the DX, since the car had to be checked and I had no idea how to go about this. The garage door was open and it looked like someone was working underneath a car inside, but I decided it was best to go inside the store first. Hopefully I could talk to someone that could help me.


	2. Chapter 2- Monsters

**Author's Note: I made this story post-Vietnam, so some of the gang has fought but returned home. I can't decide if I want to bring Johnny and Dally back. I think I'm leaning towards the not side. I know- I'm heartless. **

Chapter 2- Monsters

When I entered the store, the bell attached to the top of the door could hardly be heard over the giggles and sighs of the herd of girls congregated near the front counter. Is this what people do for kicks around this town? Hang out at gas stations?

I walked over to the other end of the counter, so I would be separated from the rest of the girls. I hoped that if I was singled out, someone who worked here would notice me and see that I was an actual customer. I wasn't too fond of putting myself out there and speaking over large crowds of people that would easily drown me out.

The guy behind the counter finally saw me. He grinned and held up his hand towards me, asking me to wait a moment.

"Okay ladies. It looks like I have a customer. It's time for all of you to leave now." The flock of girls actually begged him to let them stay or at least tell them the next time he would be working so they could see him again. I didn't hear much more of his conversation with them since there were so many girls all blabbing at once. The store began to clear out and he walked down the counter to talk to me.

He was unmistakably handsome. The movie star, unrealistic kind of handsome. So he undoubtedly knew how attractive he was and took full advantage of it. But it wasn't his looks that really caught my attention. It was his eyes. I never thought I would see brown eyes and think of them as beautiful, but his were. They weren't a deep, dark brown that could be mistaken for black but a warmed chocolate color.

He stopped a little ways down the counter, close enough that if I stuck out my hand I could still reach him but far enough away he wasn't technically in front of me. He began to clean off the fingerprints on the counter from his admirers before he addressed me.

"So, what can I do for you?" he asked. He then proceeded to smile at me. I admit, he probably smiled to break the tension in the room since I was still staring intently at his eyes. They were mesmerizing.

Then I snapped out of my daze. I didn't want to be identified as one of the daft girls that just left. I regained my composure and responded, " I need my car checked and the gas tank topped off."

"Well, if you pulled up to one of the pumps, I would gladly do that for you." He gestured to the gas pumps directly outside while managing to maintain his grin the entire time.

"Okay." I bluntly said and briskly turned around. I was relieved to exit the store. I wasn't one for conversation.

I pulled the car around to a pump and he promptly appeared. He placed the hose in the car and began to pump the gas. I was silently praying he wasn't going to talk to me but the last of my luck had burnt out.

"What's your name? I don't reckon I've ever seen you before." He inquired.

"Oh, um, Cosette." I muttered. I hated talking to new people. I was always afraid of making an idiot of myself and saying the wrong thing.

"Interesting. I don't think I heard of that one before. But then again I'm not one to talk." He was baiting me. He wanted me to ask him what he meant by that and strike up a conversation with him. It was a feeble attempt.

I stared at the setting sun and the warm color the sky was turning. I hoped he would take the hint and stop chatting with me but he was determined.

"Are you the family that moved into the house just a few blocks over?" Once again, he was grinning.

"Yes." I said a bit unsurely. I wasn't keen on letting a stranger know where I lived.

"That's a nice ol'house. You should really enjoy-" he stopped talking when he glanced at me. My father always told me I could pull of the nastiest, bitter look he'd ever seen. I didn't mean to come off as rude, but I was annoyed by his persistence. I knew I was making that face.

The silence that journeyed with us to Tulsa appeared to have followed me to the gas station. He didn't try talking to me again.

He finished pumping the gas, and continued to the hood of the car. I tried to inconspicuously watch him as he examined the engine. His dramatic mood swing caught me off guard.

I seemed to have lost myself in my thoughts when I heard the hood slam down. He didn't look at me this time when he spoke, and his voice was considerably softer.

"That'll be five dollars."

I pulled out the money my mom had given me and handed him a five-dollar bill. It was his turn now to quickly walk away. I heard the door shut, rather aggressively, to the DX. I was stepping into the car when I began to wonder if I should've tipped him. Maybe it would show that I wasn't such a cold human being after all.

I slowly made my way to door and opened it in a similar fashion. I cracked the door open so that the bell wouldn't ring yet. I overheard the guy talking to someone I didn't recognize.

"I hate the way people look at me, Steve. It's like I'm a monster for going to war or somethin'..."

What have I done?


	3. Chapter 3- Spark Plugs and Apologies

A/N: Thanks for the sweet review. It was super reassuring, until, you know, I had to post again. Still stoked someone took the time to review though.

Chapter 3- Spark Plugs and Apologies

I wonder how big the hole I dug myself into is? I hope it's big enough to bury myself alive in. It would be suiting considering how terrible I feel. Should I go in and talk to him? I mean he already thinks I am as awful as I feel. Is there anything I could possibly do to mend the situation?

I knew I had to make my decision soon before they realized I was eavesdropping. I let the door slide from my fingertips and close softly.

I sauntered back to my car, internally debating with myself. I wasn't confident with my decision. Despite all feelings of remorse, I got into the car and drove home.

I set the keys on the kitchen counter and listened for my mother. I heard the muffled sound of boxes being shifted from the living room. I went back to my room and continued unpacking while simultaneously hating myself for my actions.

Truth be told, I didn't think he was a monster. How could I? If he was a monster, then by definition, so would my dad. And he was far from that. But if he was a return solider, he should be used to people's hate, however undeserving it was. Why should my behavior be any different?

_Because it's wrong._ I knew it was utterly and completely wrong. I couldn't imagine my dad being in his place and being the target of some stranger's venom. However, it was a misunderstanding. I didn't act like that because of his service. That's just who I am. I don't like new people, especially an unrelenting conversationalist.

_But he doesn't know that._ I really hate arguing with myself. I always lose.

I decided to go to sleep. It was the only way to quiet my perpetual worries.

I was a mess. My light brown hair resembled a lion's mane and I almost believed it couldn't be tamed. I washed my face and tried to scrub out the last twenty-four hours.

As I made my way to the kitchen, I noticed my mom had already left. That didn't keep her from ordering me around though. A list was posted on the fridge door, a place she knew I would visit often during my day. I skimmed through the bulleted list of odd jobs she had in store for me. Unpack boxes for living room, water the plants (it was still indecently hot outside), pick up spark plug at DX…

No, no, no, no, no.

I can't confront my problems! It defeats the effectiveness of my reclusiveness.

I ambled through my other tasks. My plan was to complete everything with such carefulness that my mom would get home before I retrieved the spark plug. She would be so frustrated at me that should would go do it herself. Moms have that mentality that deems that they are the only ones capable of adequately doing something, so of course it would work.

Except, it didn't. I finished in, as they call it, "perfect timing." I still had to fetch the car part. And see him.

I began my trek to the station. This was the most miserable walk. If it were a movie scene, there would be rain pouring down to emphasize my dread. I overdramatized my walk mainly to avert my guilty conscience. My hyperactive imagination did nothing to delay my arrival.

As my hand grasped the handle to the entrance, I secretly hoped he wouldn't be there. Maybe he wasn't working today. However, fate decided to maintain my theatrical fantasies and grant them a chance at reality.

I noted the absence of the girls from yesterday as a maneuvered around the displays of junk food. I reached the counter and he turned around. His eyes flickered with pain as soon as he saw me.

He immediately lowered his eyes and my shame increased.

"What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to pick up a spark plug…. For Espoir, I think." I hope that's the name its under. I tried to flash him a small smile, to denounce the "monster" idea. He never looked up.

He turned around and went through a door that presumably went out to the garage. He shortly came back with a small package.

"Your Uncle has already paid for it." He muttered while gently sliding the package across the table. The room was so cold, and no amount of AC could penetrate the hotness from outside.

"I didn't mean it." I sputtered out.

He finally looked up at my, only to grant me a confused stare, but nevertheless, we finally made eye contact.

"I mean," I mustered the sincerest look I could, "I'm sorry. Truly sorry. I didn't mean to come across as rude or spiteful because you were a solider…"

"Wait, wait, wait. How do you know about that?" He interrupted.

My mouth fell open, I was at a lost for words. Well, I guess I will have to come clean.

"I listened in on the conversation you were having yesterday with another guy. And you said that I thought you were a 'monster' for fighting." I confessed.

He looked at me for a moment before responding, "So what did you mean by it then?"

How do you explain your irrational personality to a guy you just offended?

"I just don't like people. Especially when I have to talk to them." I frankly stated.

"So you don't like me because I am a human?"

"Essentially."

"But you're a human too?" He countered.

"I'm not an exception."

From the looks of it, he was starting to understand what I meant by that comment. I had to steer away from this conversation pronto.

"Well, thanks for getting this for me." I said while slightly waving the package in my hand.

I didn't appreciate him gawking at me, so I promptly excited the store. I was just about to pass the gas pump when I heard him yell.

"Wait!"


	4. Chapter 4- French Novels

Chapter 4- French Novels

My feet stopped before my mind could wrap around what was happening. What did he want? Did I do something wrong? He said the spark plug was already paid for.

I turned around and he had reached me.

"You aren't walking home are you?" He looked at me incredulously.

"Well, I haven't perfected my flying skills yet so I think I would be safer for everyone if I walked." I slowly began walking back.

"Can you wait, like, five minutes?" There was a hint of his usual grin on his face.

"May I ask why?" This is odd.

He lifted his arm and began to rub the back of his neck.

"I'm 'fraid new girls around here aren't greeted very nicely."

I pointed down the street. "I only live…"

"Please don't. My break is in five, well probably four minutes. Just let me walk you home." He pleaded.

"I-"

"Give a solider some peace of mind?"

"Fine." I complied and re-entered the DX store.

He followed and continued working on a candy display. I turned around and fiddled with the wrappers of other treats.

"So, what is your name?" I figured I should act civilized this time around.

"Look at me first."

I did so, not so much because he commanded me too but his request caught me off guard.

"Sodapop."

"No, I'm fine." I didn't know why he was laughing.

"That is my name."

My checks must have reddened as fast as I thought they did because he laughed some more. He turned his attention on the display again.

"Why did you ask me to look at you?"

"That's the best part of having Sodapop for a name, to see people's faces when I tell them. And I think that was one of my favorites." He seemed to be having flashbacks of other times he told someone his name.

I watched Sodapop arrange the candy bars. Then I glanced out the window and saw ripples of heat radiating of the sidewalk. I involuntarily groaned. It's way to hot.

"Not a fan of this lovely weather?" Is he always so chirper?

"And you are?"

"It's not so bad when you're stuck in here all day. Poor Steve has to work in the garage, it's a lot hotter in there than in here."

He must have looked at me long enough to catch my confusion.

"Steve is the other guy you were spyin' on yesterday."

My guilt didn't end with the apology. And that last comment deepened it.

I realized that the candy stand was directly in front of the window that had a clear view of the front of the store. Sodapop must of saw me come up to the DX. The candy stand was partially completed so he must have been working on it when I arrived. But he wasn't there when I walked in. He was behind the counter. He was equally avoiding me as I was trying to avoid him.

And he immediately offered to walk me home after my apology.

I was sinking in my guilt.

Speaking, or thinking, of which…

"Why can't I walk home by myself?"

He momentarily stopped moving. "Because bad stuff happen to people who walk alone."

"Lots of bad stuff happens to lots of people. Why should I let that get in the way of my walk?" I didn't think I could manage with his generosity.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Just trust me on this."

"Hemmingway said that the best way to find out if you can trust someone, is to trust them. However, I don't trust you nor will I trust you until I get a proper explanation."

He stared at me like I spoke another language. I tapped my foot, a display of my impatience.

"Girls get jumped on this side of town, especially girls that sass like that, savvy?"

"Jumped?" This was a lot heavier than I expected. I thought he was trying to be a gentlemen or something. Which he was, but there was an actual threat of danger behind it too.

"Jumped, beat up, kidnapped," he paused, "sometimes a little more than that too if you're catchin' my drift."

I had to know more. "Bad?"

"More than you can imagine, even as smart as you are."

I gulped. "You can walk me home. No complaints."

He grinned. "Well, might as well go before you break your word."

He hopped over the counter and went through the door to the garage. I didn't know what to do. Was I supposed to follow him? Do I wait inside? Outside?

Luckily, he reappeared only to disappear in the shelves again. This time when he returned he had two Cokes.

"For the lady." He handed me one of the bottles.

"Do I owe you anything?" I called after him as exited the store.

"Nope, just the pleasure of your company." He grinned as I matched his stride.

I didn't know how to open my bottle without an opener, so I just held onto it.

"So Cosette, that's an unusual name." He really did expect me to talk.

"Oh, so you're name is quite common around here then." I retaliated.

"Sure. It was so popular that all the moms were fighting for it."

I laughed. It was felt nice to.

"_Les Miserables._ My mom was a sucker for it. It's a French novel that my mom obsessed with for years. Shockingly, she named me after one of the characters."

"Only child?"

"No, I have a brother. He's married and still in California." Why was I telling him this?

"And… Do you not like that kind?"

"Huh?" I looked over at him and understood he was talking about my Coke.

"I can't open it." I confessed with a nervous laugh.

"Here." He opened it with ease.

"I would've opened it but my muscles are still sore from my morning work out." I explain. We both laughed.

"That's why I offered. I could tell by your giant arm that you work out."

I flexed my arms as proof. We were laughing pretty hard.

"My last physical test at school, I fell over after one push-up." I confided as he handed me my drink back.

We approached my house and began walking up the driveway.

"Thanks, for everything," I hoped he caught the deeper meaner to my thanks.

"Water under the bridge." He smiled.

As we made our way up to the door, it swung open. My mom was home and staring at us. Well, Sodapop in particular.

**A/N: Hope this chapter is alright. If you have any criticism, complaints, ideas, suggestions, comments, praise, or thoughts, feel free to p/m me or review. I would love to hear what is going through your minds as you read this. **


	5. Chapter 5- Endless Questions

**Chapter 5- Endless Questions**

"And who might this be?" My mom raised her eyebrows. Not only was I late but I also came back with a boy. I never gave her a reason not to trust me, especially in the dating field. She was naturally suspicious of me and assumes the worst.

"Sodapop Curtis, ma'am." He responded with a grin and extended his hand. She took it but she did it unwillingly. I was just happy she didn't wipe her hand on her skirt afterwards.

" And how did my daughter meet your acquaintance?" She was obviously eyeing him and trying to size him up. I tried to discreetly give her a pleading look that told her to stop.

I spoke up to save him. "I met him at the gas when I went to pick up the spark plug. Afterwards he offered to walk me home." Hopefully this would put him on a good note with her.

"I see. And where is it? The spark plug?"

"Oh, um…" I must've left it at the gas station. Sodapop started laughing. Really. This was an appropriate time to laugh.

"Could you stop by tomorrow? And will try this spark plug thing again?" He said with a chuckle.

"I guess I'll have to. I'm sorry Mom."

"It's fine, I see you had other things on your mind." She gave us a knowing glance before turning and going inside the house.

I faced Sodapop, expecting the worse and slightly embarrassed.

"I like your mom."

"What?" I practically shouted while staring at him. This had to be another joke.

"So tomorrow, I open the shop around nine. Anytime you wanna come by is fine. I work all day. And Steve won't be there in the afternoon so I will be there for my lunch too." He was unintentionally voicing his thoughts towards the end. But he was still avoiding my question.

"Okay. I'll probably come around in the morning. I don't want it to get to hot before I have to walk." I dreaded walking around in the heat and was reminded of this while I was standing here talking to him.

"You are not walking after what I told you?" I shrugged. "You shouldn't… I'll pick you up on my way to work. How about that?"

"If you insist." I smiled.

Surprisingly, my mother did not interrogate me the entire night. It was a lot smoother than I expected it to be. She ordered a pizza, and we added the last touches to the house so we would officially be moved in. I went to bed not to long after that.

I performed my morning ritual and was wondering when Sodapop would come by. He said that he opened at nine, so maybe eight forty-five. Eight fifty? I didn't care too much; I was ready to go at a moments notice.

At eight fifty-eight there was finally a knock on my door. I opened it and was whisked away. Sodapop had my upper arm, a gentle grip, and was rushing me to the car.

"You must be having a jolly morning!" I sarcastically smirked.

"Late. I am having a late morning." He was serious and not at all amused by my joke.

We hopped into the car and headed towards the DX. "Is something wrong?" Sodapop was quiet, which I don't think I've been around him long enough to know anything about him. But I did know he was a talker.

"Just… Stuff."

Okay. I was pretty much a stranger to him. No offense taken. My silence harmonized with his until he sighed. It was a very purposeful sigh. It reminded me of two days ago when he tried to get me to ask his name. This time I obliged.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He gave me a doubtful look and shrugged his shoulders. When he looked at me, I finally had the chance to look into his eyes- they were bloodshot.

"I mean you don't have to talk to me, but I'm a pretty good option. I don't know anyone in this town besides you and my mom, not that I really know you even. So anything you say is completely confidential and won't leave the two of us." It was a decent argument.

We pulled up to the station. Sodapop swung open the door and hurried out.

"Let me open first. Then I will tell you, okay?"

I nodded.

He proceeded with opening the shop. It was a pretty simple task; all he had to do was open the curtains, open the cash register and flip the sign to 'open.' Meanwhile, I grabbed a seat at the counter and waited for him.

Sodapop unlocked the garage door and returned with the forgotten spark plug package. He handed to me and I clutched it tightly as if that would stop me from leaving it again. He looked drained, like he was up the whole night worrying about something.

Sodapop rested his forearms on the counter and slightly leaned in before he began his explanation.

"I haven't been able to sleep to well lately." He bit his lip.

"Any reason why?" I inquired.

His response was cut short when the bell rang. A small group of girls ushered in and started giggling when they saw Sodapop at the counter. Oh boy, not again.

"Are you working all day, Soda?" One girl asked as the others pushed her closely.

"Sure am." He plainly stated.

A girl had been fiercely staring at me while her friend talked to Sodapop. She then spoke to him, "Is she going to be here?" She was passive aggressively trying to attack me. I cocked my eyebrow and was about to spit fire back at her when Sodapop intervened.

"She can stay as long as she wants. Better get going, school should be starting soon." He gave a small, insincere smile that shooed them at the door.

"Does that happen often?" I fumed.

"They're just jealous. If you weren't here they would do they same thing, just to each other." He lightly laughed.

"You lucky boy."

"Pffft. Boy? I've seen too much in my years to be considered a boy." That saddened me. My hate for Vietnam surged.

"Is that why you didn't sleep last night? Or any of those other nights?" I whispered.

He hesitated, and then nodded. "Night was always the worst. And that's sayin' something."

He didn't offer any explanations or any more insight. He probably thought I was some girl who didn't understand, but I did. God, I did. I wanted to offer some proof that I did.

"My dad was there." My voice was barely audible but I knew he heard me and was listening. "He was killed… during a night raid." My hands were trembling around the package. I knew if looked at him I would start bawling, so I tried to maintain my poker face by staring at the package.

I heard him inhale and slowly exhale. So he was at a lost for words too. I was just praying he wouldn't apologize. I hated that; it wasn't his fault so no apology was needed.

"Sorry." He mumbled. Irony is interesting in a story but in real, breathing life, it sucked.

"Please don't say that." I breathed.

"But I am. Not because I am guilty. Because I know how much hurts when you lose someone you love. And I am sorry that there is nothing out there to change that." I closed my eyes. The bell rang, shifting the mood.

I heard distant conversation between Sodapop and the costumer (or girl) but I really wasn't paying attention. I had them on mute while I was trying to absorb what he said. Suddenly, I felt him touch my arm.

"Are you okay?"

"No." I whispered. "But I am sorry for you too." I looked up at him, wanting to see his face as I said that.

He smiled. "What are you doing today?"

"I don't really know."

"Would you mind staying here with me? Tuesdays are always slow. I don't want to nod off on the job."

"Sure."

"Enough of the sadness though. What's your favorite color?"

I lightly chuckled at his spontaneity. "Red."

"What's your-"

"It's only fair if you answer too!" I interrupted and laughed.

"Blue."

"How generic."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Mint Chip ice cream."

"Chocolate cake." He grinned.

"When's you birthday?" I wanted my share of questions too.

"October 8, 1949." I did the math in my head. He was still nineteen but barely so.

"March 3, 1952. So your birthday is coming up soon."

"About two months. The Beatles or Elvis?"

"I love them both, but if I must choose, Elvis."

He smiled, "Good. Or else there would be a serious issue between us."

The rest of the time we spent together followed the same routine. Someone would ask a question and we would both respond. On his lunch break he drove me home, once again refusing to let me walk. This time when I arrived home, my mother didn't greet us and I had the spark plug.

**A/N: I apologize if any of you read Chapter 4 before I fixed it, ironically four times. I don't know what happened other than it looked like a cyborg wrote it. Sincerest apologies, and like always, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6- Mindy

**Chapter 6- Mindy**

My days were spent in my room doing homework, reading or drawing. Mom came home in the late evening and isolated herself in her room. She'd been habitually doing that since everything with my dad went down. To put it simply, I was alone and borderline depressed. Eventually, my mother caught drift of what was happening and insisted that I go to the bakery with her tomorrow so I could see my family. Or should I say _her_ family.

My Aunt's favorite pastime was to dissect my life and criticize every aspect of it. Her daughter, a replica of my aunt, was a spoiled child (even though she was fifteen years old) that did enough whining to give anyone a headache lasting anywhere from a week to a month. I did love my Uncle though. He had a very sweet disposition that made it so easy for his family to manipulate him. Still, you had to like the guy and pity him to a certain extent.

The bakery was a charming building on the middle class side of town. It was decorated with candy red and white stripes and antique tables that created a timeless feel. The smells of the bakery were equally delightful and they had begun to sell homemade ice cream so that the shop was a refreshingly cool temperature.

"What is she doing here?" The whine immediately identified its owner. In a matter of seconds my cousin had already annoyed me into a foul mood.

"Well howdy Miss Espoir. To what do I owe the pleasure?" My uncle graciously leaned over and kissed my hand.

"Just the pleasure of your company, mister." I replied with my best southern belle impression.

We both laughed before his monster of a wife caught his eye. He abruptly turned around and began to pick up on some work.

Our family's looks are interesting. My mom and I share the same golden brown hair and hazel eyes. If I wanted to know what I would look like in a couple years, I just have to look at my mom's photo album. My aunt and her daughter are also spitting images of each other. They have dark brown hair and dark brown eyes that are basically black. As mothers and daughters were identical but as a family, we look like completely opposite. Me and my dad used to joke that my mother and her sister were the literal divide between good and evil or light and dark.

"How are you?" Aunt Maurine began her inquiry.

"Fine. Still settling in." I lied. No way would I let her know I was breaking.

"That's nice." Her daughter, Mindy, joined her side so they could simultaneously analyze me.

"Have you been anywhere yet? Met anyone? You haven't told them _we're_ related, have you?" Mindy spat at me.

I scanned the room, trying to memorize the exits. "Nope. Especially on that last bit." I winked at her.

"That's not true." My mother intervened. "You went to the DX a couple of times with that boy."

Oh. No.

Mindy's eyes narrowed, her beady eyes focusing on me. "What boy?"

I sighed. Did this really need to happen? "One that was helping me with some stuff." A vague answer was all she was going to get. I walked over to the middle section of the store. I sat down at a table that was close enough that I could hear what they were saying about me but gave me some distance so Mindy could get off my back. She followed me to the table.

"Was it Steve?" I grabbed a straw from the dispenser. "Soda?" I twirled the straw around my fingers. "It couldn't have been Soda, you're not pretty enough to be seen with him." I snorted at her.

"Aren't they a little to old for you?"

She looked smugly at me. "It's okay. Soda has quite the reputation around here." I hated her. She did peak my curiosity but I kept my silence. I knew she would continue. "He slept with half the girls in town. And he flirts with the other half."

"So what are you because I don't think either of those options are you?"

"When he was younger, his girlfriend had to move away because he knocked her up."

"Can you stop?" This was beginning to disgust me. This guy's past wasn't my business. "He's nice. That's all that matters to me."

The bakery's traffic began to pick up and a decent amount of customers were flooding in. Mindy paused, but then kept rambling on.

"Beth once told me that he had three one-night stands. On the same night!"

I rolled my eyes.

"I think he likes me. Probably more than he likes you anyway."

She looked at me for a reaction. I refused to give her one.

"I bet Soda is just waiting for a night with me at Buck's."

"Could you stop?" I aimed my straw and threw it at her forehead.

"I know I would appreciate it." We both turned to the deep voice. Sodapop was standing next to our table. He didn't look amused. And that's an understatement.

I blushed from embarrassment. How much did he hear? Mindy, however, had no shame.

"Oh! Hi Sodapop! I haven't seen you in forever?" She giggled and flashed a cheesy smile. He backed away from her, slightly closer to me.

"Right." He looked at me. "How are you, Cosette?" He was shrugging her off.

"I'm dandy." Mindy dashed off somewhere. Probably horrified that Sodapop would rather talk to me than her.

"Do you know her?" He whispered with an exasperated tone.

"Cousin. I'm thinking she's adopted. I just need to dig up some proof." I was considering telling him she was a stranger, but I knew this would annoy her more.

"COSETTE!" Aunt Maurine yelled at me. I could see Mindy standing behind her, with a completely distraught face.

I stood up and was right next to Sodapop. "Save me." I muttered next to him, and I think I saw him nod back.

"Yes ma'am." I even smiled at her.

"What are you doing?"

Before I had a chance to respond, another voice spoke up, "I believe she was leavin' with me for the day." At that moment, I don't think there was a person in the world that I appreciated more than Sodapop. "Of course, only if it's okay with you Ms. Espoir." He directed this towards my mother.

She looked shocked. After she regained her composure, she nodded slowly. Before she or my aunt or Mindy had a chance to wreck this, I grabbed Sodapop's arm and ushered us out of the store. And just for good measure, I told him to run with me down the street so they couldn't catch us.

We were about two blocks away when we slowed to a walk to catch our breath. I realized it was a good time to release my grip from Soda's arm.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." He laughed at me.

"I should start a list of all the favors you owe me." Sodapop grinned at me.

I returned his smile. "Yeah, I am sorry. For intruding on your day like this."

"No intrusion. I actually wanted so see you anyways."

"Really?"

"Yep. Everyone's working today and it's one of my few rare days off. Figured I would see how much Tulsa has grown on you."

"You have no idea. I am contemplating on what I should buy first. Cowboy boots or a plaid shirt."

He laughed, "I take that as an insult." He put a hand over his plaid shirt in a protective way.

I had to know. "How much did you hear back there?"

"Everything. I figured I could eavesdrop on you for once."

"Well you can cross that off your list then."

"Good aim with the straw."

I chuckled. "I thought we already discussed how amazing my athletic skills are?"

"I must've forgot." He smiled.

"So what do you have in store for me?"

"Something that has cowboy boots and plaid shirts. A special request."


	7. Chapter 7- Straws

**Chapter 7- Straws**

"Enough plaid and boots for ya?" Sodapop smiled at me, obviously pleased with himself.

I sighed, which made him laugh. I tried to find a suitable place to sit in the stands. Sodapop kept trying to find seats in the very front so we could be "close to the fun." We finally agreed on two middle section seats so he could be somewhat close and I could have my comfortable distance.

"First rodeo?" He inquired. I wondered if my anxiety was that noticeable.

"What do you think?" I raised my eyebrows.

"I don't think so. I could probably sign you up, if you want. I know a guy here that would be into it." He stood up. My anxiety got the best of me and I panicked.

"NO!" I pulled him back to the seat. He lost his balanced and swayed a little bit but my pitiful strength never could knock him over. He was laughing. Again.

"I was going to get a drink and I was thinking bout getting you one too but seeing how you just tried to push me down the stands…" He chuckled. I hated how much I liked his laugh. Even when he was annoying me I still found his laugh irresistible.

"Funny." The best remark I could muster.

"Me?"

"Definitely not. Always me." I smiled and waved at him.

He shook his head, trying to hide his smile, and left. I could hardly contain my happiness myself. It was nice to be so carefree and laugh so easily. I felt okay and I couldn't remember the last time I felt so.

Sodapop returned rather quickly. He handed me my drink and hesitated before passing me a straw.

"You do remember that this goes in your drink at not at people's faces, right?"

I snatched the straw from him. "And that is the last time I defend you."

He was about to respond, but I shot my straw wrapper from the end of my straw at his face.

"What were you saying?" I sweetly said.

He looked completely flabbergasted.

"What?" I laughed at his blank face.

"I don't reckon I've ever been around a girl who has done that before."

"Good. It's about time then."

The rodeo started then. I didn't become obsessed with horses or fall in love with the rodeo after that, but I did enjoy myself. Sodapop would tell me the different breeds of horses and how much potential the cowboy riding it had. Too soon, the sunlight began to fade into darkness.

Sodapop was driving me home and continually brought up the day's events. "Am I boring you?"

I had remained silent practically the whole time. "Not at all."

"Then why are you so quite?"

"It's fine, really. You can talk about it. I know you really liked it."

He paused. "And you didn't. I'm so sorry, Cosette."

"Seriously. It's okay. I'm okay. The rodeo was fun and you can talk about it as long as you want."

"Would you go again?" He still didn't believe me.

"Absolutely." I replied without missing a beat.

He smiled and nodded. "So, what are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Avoiding Mindy at whatever cost. You?"

"Work."

"I'll trade you?"

"Not a chance." He finally gave me his signature grin.

"You're always complaining about all the favors you do for me, but when I really need something, you refuse."

"You should come by the DX tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Good point."

"So, is that a yes?"

I bit my lip. "What would your boss think? I'm not a costumer."

"My boss is getting pretty old. His son just got drafted too. He doesn't come around much anymore. Besides, do ya think he would be surprised if there was a girl hanging around while I was working?"

We pulled up to my house. "You are one cocky son of a-"

I couldn't speak when I saw my Aunt Maurine's car in my driveway. Sodapop started to say something back but stopped when he realized what I was staring at.

"How are my plans for tomorrow already foiled today?"

My mom opened the front door and walked out to meet us.

I got out of the car and Sodapop followed me. "Save yourself this time. Go" I whispered. He shook his head. "Sodapop." I hissed.

"Evenin', Mrs. Espoir." He greeted my mother.

My mother smiled at him, and it looked genuine. "And to you." She turned to me. "Your Aunt and Mindy are here for dinner." She didn't look happy.

"To question me, you mean."

"Without a doubt. You are more than welcome to stay too, Sodapop." She gave him another warm smile. "I'll let you decide and come in whenever you're ready." She went back inside the house.

"So I'll see you tomorrow? Are you opening again?" I looked up at Sodapop's face. The top of my head barely reached his shoulders, so I always had to look up when I wanted to see him.

"I thought I was just invited for dinner." He pointed at my house. I saw a curtain close when I followed his finger. Mindy was already stalking him.

"Are you crazy?"

"Kinda." He laughed and I scowled. "Oh, come on." He started going towards the house and turned around to look at me. "Unless you want to be alone during your interrogation." He started walking backwards so he could watch for my reaction while getting closer to inside. I slipped up and let a small smirk through. "Okay, I win. Let's go." He ran up to the house in triumph. I shook my head but I couldn't stop smiling.

As soon as we walked in the door, Mindy appeared. Her eyes narrowed at me but when Sodapop finally saw her, she plastered on her fake smile.

"Let's go see if my mom needs anything in the kitchen." Once again, I grabbed his arm and rushed him out of the room.

"Can't keep your hands off me today, can ya?" He chuckled.

"Shut up, Curtis."

We walked into the kitchen to see Maurine drilling my mom on proper cooking techniques. Was there truly an escape?

My mom looked at me and pointed to the dinning room. "Okay. We'll set the table." I dragged Sodapop there. I released his arm and picked up some of the dishes to start.

"I wonder how many bruises I'll have." He mused while rubbing his arm.

"I'm going to lick your plate if you don't stop." I threatened.

"No straws?" He questioned.

I stopped moving so I could glare at him. Sometimes a well-placed look can express more than words ever could. He laughed and picked up the silverware and began to place them next to the few plates I had set.

My mom sat at the head of the table while Sodapop and I took one side of the table and the evil witches took the other side. I tried to arrange it so he would have to sit across from Maurine but Mindy prevailed.

Everyone began to serve themselves and soon the dishes were settled on the table. I knew what was next and I think Sodapop did too. He straightened up in his chair and I leaned slightly closer to him. I don't know why I felt the need to protect him from my family.

"So, what did you two do today?" Mindy began.

"Well, Earth's gravity was really bringing us down so we decided to visit the moon." I laughed to myself at my pun.

"It's a valid question." My Aunt Maurine defended her daughter's inquisition.

And so it begins.

I took a long sip from my water to delay my response. I noticed Sodapop had starting rubbing his hand on his thigh. He was tensing up.

"We hung out." That was my brilliant answer.

"That is not an appropriate answer, Cosette. I believe your Mother has the right to know precisely what you two are up to." Mom opened her mouth to respond but Maurine pressed on. "A young lady should not be roaming around town with him." She gestured to Sodapop.

"First of all, you're right. If my Mother wants to know where I am and whom I am with, she can ask me. Secondly, you speak of manners and then you talk to someone like that. I would be ashamed to be seen with you, not him." I knew my temper was getting ruthless but I didn't care. I was past the point of rational thought.

"Kristen, get control of your daughter!" Maurine shrieked. Mom kept her head bowed and was running her fingers through her hair. Sodapop's hand was moving faster and faster.

I was waiting for my lecture to continue, either from my mom or Maurine. But nothing happened and time stood still. Finally, Maurine slammed her fork down and announced, "Fine! We are leaving! I don't know what is running through your head, Kristen. Mindy, lets go. Now."

Mindy glanced at Sodapop and began to protest but one look from her mother and they were gone. I moved Sodapop's hand before he wore a hole through his jeans.

"I am so sorry. She antagonized me and I broke. Mom…" She hadn't lifted her head yet.

Slowly, she looked up and smiled.

"Did you two have a nice day?" She resumed eating.

"Yes?" I said with slight confusion over her normality.

"And you, Sodapop?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"That's good. We had a really busy day at the bakery…"

After dinner, I tried to make Sodapop go home but he insisted on staying to clean up. We chatted and laughed and all the previous tension evaporated.

I walked him out to his car when he finally deemed it was acceptable to leave. "Are you okay?" I asked right before he got into his car.

He shut the door and came closer to me. "Yeah." He appeared to be confused.

"I'm sorry for what happened at the dinner table. You were really upset when it was happening and I never meant for you to be uncomfortable."

"Oh. That. It's just, well, my brothers used to fight all the time and they would bring me into it. I guess I was reminded of that."

"I'm sor-" He shushed me.

"It's fine. I thought you weren't going to defend me anymore?" He smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"After today." I pointed out.

"Ah. Okay. I see."

"It was in the fine print."

He opened the door and smiled. "So, I'll pick you up again tomorrow? I'm opening again."

"For what?"

"You said you were going to the DX tomorrow. Remember?"

**A/N: Innumerable thanks for the reviews. Don't stop reviewing now.**


	8. Chapter 8- The Fifth Option

**Chapter 8- The Fifth Option**

My days easily slipped into routine. Four to five days a week I spent at the DX and the rest I completed homework or simply took a break. Sodapop rarely took days off but my days were still bliss. We talked every chance we had even though we were still reserved about certain topics. Since school started the station stayed mostly empty. Girls came in the morning but left after they complained that he didn't give them enough attention anymore. I didn't mind though.

Mom had been dropping me off in the mornings because Sodapop ran on his own clock and was almost always late. And I didn't want him to be late picking me up.

I was reading "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" while Sodapop attended to someone outside. I momentarily looked outside. A few months had passed since I moved to Tulsa and it was finally autumn. I don't know if it was better here because of Sodapop or the weather change. Probably both.

I heard the bell ring and turned in my seat to see Sodapop returning. "It's really getting cold outside." He hopped over the counter and purposefully flipped the pages of my book so I would lose my spot. He'd been doing that when he was bored or wanted me to talk to him.

"Hallelujah." I responded while trying to recover my page. He did this so much that there was no use scolding him because nothing would change.

He grinned and leaned on the counter. "So my birthday is coming up soon…"

"Right, aren't you turning fifty or something?"

"Forty- Nine." He put a hand over his heart and gave me a hurt face.

"Still an old man." I joked. Steve came in the store and snorted when he saw me. Sodapop may have forgiven me but he certainly hadn't. He mumbled something to Soda so I couldn't hear it. Soda nodded and Steve returned to the garage.

"Well, it's in two days. In case you didn't know…" Sodapop continued. Where was he getting at?

"Sodapop, I have been spending practically every day with you. I know when your birthday is." I reminded him.

"Good. Well then. You coming to my party then?" Was he nervous?

"If you want me to."

"Cosette, I have been spending practically every day with you. You might have a withdrawal if you don't come."

I laughed at him. "Oh, okay. Maybe I won't go. I might need to spend some time away from you if I'm getting this bad."

His face turned serious. "Oh."

"I'm kidding. Of course I'm kidding." I reached over and grabbed his arm.

He gave me a small smile. Why did I say that and make him doubt that I wanted to go?

"So you'll come?" He lowered his voice.

I squeezed his arm. "I would love too."

"Good." He gave me a real grin this time. "It's at my house. It's not really a party. Just my brothers and my buddies."

This made me nervous. I've never met his brothers or anyone else besides Steve. Steve may have talked to them and told them how Soda and I got off on the wrong foot. My heart was already pounding.

"What if they don't like me?" This was one of those scarce moments where we were serious. He switched it so his hand was on my arm.

"It's my birthday and I want you there. That's all that matters." I nodded. "Besides, they'll like you." I took a deep breath.

"Okay." I mumbled.

"I'll pick you up sometime on Saturday before everything."

Mom went to work like usual and I finally got to sleep in. So I thought.

Around eight, I heard a knock on the door. I figured it was Mindy picking up something my mom had forgotten (it's happened a few times.) The knocking grew into a thunderous pounding by the time I decided to get up and answer it.

I answered the door and found Sodapop standing on my porch. He probably was about to give me some snarky comment about my bed head but I slammed the door on him. I was to grumpy to remember he was that it was his birthday and that I should actually be friendly.

He opened the door and came inside. He looked at me and poked at a piece of my hair that was sticking up. I smacked his hand away and went into the bathroom. I fixed my hair and brushed my teeth. Now I had broke away from my sleep haze, I could act like a decent human being.

I came out and found him in the kitchen eating a plate of donuts my Mom had made him. Having a baker for a mom is pretty fantastic. He had just taken a bite when he saw me and before he could talk again I warned him, "Say anything about my hair and I will mess up yours for a month." I had to give him a threat that would hit him where it hurt. Screwing up a greaser's hair was an unforgivable offense in Tulsa, so I knew I got him.

I grabbed a glass from the cupboard and poured some milk. I mixed in some chocolate syrup and handed it to Sodapop. "And happy birthday."

He gave me a big grin and pulled me into his arms. It was an amicable hug but nonetheless my heart was pounding. "My older brother is working and my other brother is at a track meet." He informed me, as we broke apart.

"What about your friends?"

"Working and hung over."

"Charming."

"Not nearly as much as me."

I shook my head. "I'm glad I'm your, what is it, sixth option of people to hang out with?"

"No." He reassured me. "Fifth."

I hopped onto the counter. "So what do you want to do today?"

He shrugged his shoulders and began rinsing his dishes in the sink.

"Pick." I insisted. He shrugged his shoulders again, riling me up. I found a dishrag on the counter and tossed it at the back of his head. Typically, it hit him in between his shoulder blades but it still gave him my message.

"You sure are awful nice to me." He sarcastically commented. I tapped my fingers on the counter, hoping this would make him cave in and pick something. Sodapop was looking around the room, stalling.

"Get dressed." He ordered me. "I know what I want to do."

I stumbled over a tree branch as I followed him down the trail. He took me to a grove of trees that I have tripped in five times now. Maybe he was trying to kill me. I suggested this to him and he laughed and told me I wasn't supposed to find out this soon.

The trees led to a small waterfall and a pool of water. The trees provided a canopy of shade but it was unnecessary with the cool temperature. Soda spread out a blanket and sat down. I cocked an eyebrow at the blanket.

"Oh, you're fine. This is the blanket we use to sit on at Pony's meets."

I narrowed my eyes and slowly sat down, not entirely convinced.

"We used to come here all the time." I focused on Soda, not quite sure who 'we' is. "My parents would take us down here to get away." Ah.

"And is that what you want?"

He nodded. "That's what I want to do today. For once, I just want to relax."

I laid down next to him. "Okay." I whispered.

"What did you get me?"

"Something."

"I want it now."

"You sound like a little kid. Besides, I don't have it now."

"Yes you do. It's in your bag." He pointed to my purse. He then proceeded to reach across me to take it.

He held the purse for a moment and looked at me, his form of asking for permission. I sighed and nodded.

Sodapop found the package and tore away the wrapping, revealing new plaid shirts. He laughed, "No cowboy boots? You definitely skimped out on me."

I snorted indignantly. "Kiddin'." He responded while putting his shirts back in my bag.

"I will only give those back if you behave."

"Yes ma'am." He laid back down. "Cosette?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you miss California?"

I rolled over so I was on my stomach. "Sure." I propped myself up with my elbows and ran my hands through the grass.

"Do ya think you'll move back?"

I remained silent. I didn't know the answer. All the months I spent dreading Tulsa, I immediately knew the answer to that question. But now…

"Maybe."

His response was a soft snore. I guess my silence was too long for him. I took my bag from him and found a book to help pass the time.

My hands wouldn't stop shaking and my legs wouldn't stop bouncing. Sodapop turned off the ignition and hopped out of the car. He opened my door and looked at me incredulously.

"You have to breathe, Cosette." He reached over and began to rub my arm, trying to coax me out. I slowly did so.

"Promise you won't leave me." He shook his head. "What?!"

"No, I meant I wouldn't leave you. Calm down, Cosette, everything will be fine."

"Are you sure?" I was freaking out, but I'm sure he knew that by now.

He held the upper part of my arm and led me up the stairs towards the house. The house was older than mine. The paint was chipping and the wood on the porch creaked. The lawn was well kept but the driveway was littered with miscellaneous car parts and tools. Despite all this, the house was a home and I would choose it over the mansions we passed on the way into town.

Sodapop opened the door and entered, with me close behind. He was immediately tacked by another boy with the longest side-burns I've ever seen. "Happy birthday! Now you only have one more birthday till we can legally get wasted."

"I don't think so." A stern voice cut in from the kitchen.

"Probably wouldn't be that fun anyways. And who might this lovely lady be?" Side-burns began to gawk at me like I was some animal in a zoo exhibit. Soda wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me away.

"Leave her alone, Two." I realized that many faces appeared and were all directed at me. There was a really muscular man in the kitchen and a boy on the couch that had some of Soda's features. They must be his brothers. Steve was sitting on a recliner with a girl perched on his lap. There were two more girls in the dining room. And of course, I was the center of attention.

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter isn't dramatic or edge-of-your-seat amazing, but I am building up to... Something. As always, review!**


	9. Chapter 9- A Promise

**Chapter 9- A Promise**

You know that moment where you are acutely aware of how different you are then everyone surrounding you? And you can imagine yourself breaking the tension by making some joke that cracks everyone up or asking someone a vague question that brings everyone into a conversation. The only thing realistic about that fantasy is that it is a fantasy. At least for me.

I shuffled my feet and turned a little to face Soda. Whatever confidence I had prior to now, has completely diminished. Sodapop cleared his throat.

"So what's for dinner, Dar?" The boy on the couch asked.

"Yeah, you said you wouldn't tell us till Soda got here so spill." Side-burns continued to relieve some of the silence in the room.

"I don't know. What do you think, little brother?" Darry raised an eyebrow at Soda. I remembered Sodapop mentioning his older brother's name was that, and I hope that I was correct in labeling him so.

"Chocolate cake?" Sodapop cracked a huge grin.

Darry smiled back. "We'll see." What gene do the Curtis' have that make them so attractive?

Sodapop sat down on the couch next to his brother and patted the cushion next to him. I joined, hesitating every move I made.

"Have you figured out who is who yet?" He whispered to me.

"No…" He gave me a triumphant smirk. "I mean, I think I know everyone."

"Let's see." He challenged.

"Two-Bit." I pointed to the side-burned guy who was watching Mickey Mouse on T.V. He was the epitome of kids that sat to close to the T.V. The one that your parents always warned you not to be like.

"Darry is in the kitchen. Ponyboy is next to you."

Sodapop was confused. "I don't expect you to know anyone else…"

"Well, there's this other guy on the couch that keeps trying to talk to me. I don't know who he is, but he's really weird."

Ponyboy laughed, he must have been listening in on the conversation. Soda playfully pushed me, "Thought ya would be nice to me today."

"I am being nice and that was partially the truth." He scowled at me. I responded with a cheesy grin and pinched his cheek.

"Excuse you." One of the girls from the dinner room was looming over us. She had on so much make up that it startled me. I wore mascara and occasionally some lipstick, but my face looked bare in comparison to hers.

"For?" I hoped my voice was as shaky as the rest of me.

"Flirting with my date."

"Flirting?"

"Your date?" Soda and I spoke at the same moment with equal bewilderment.

"Yeah, we were going to Buck's tonight and you needed a date. Evie hooked you up." Steve chimed in. I was really starting to hate him.

She grabbed Soda by his shirt and pulled him off the couch. She proceeded to try and drag him to the dining room so we would be separated.

"But…I'm suppose to…Cosette." He stammered but didn't really put up a fight. He left the room and my head was rattling.

Based on what Mindy gossiped about and a few suggestive comments he has made, I knew Soda was a player. I didn't anticipate him to dote on me or shower me with undivided attention. But I always thought he would be my friend. He promised me he wouldn't leave me here. That is what hurt me. I had to leave.

I walked out of the house. I wasn't going to run out. My dignity would remain intact.

I maintained a rushed pace as I wandered home. I could almost hear Soda chewing me out as I walked alone. But promises meant nothing to him so why should I care?

_"Don't leave me." I pleaded between sobs._

_"I stay if I could, Cose." His arms wrapped around me in a tight hug. Those hugs were more reassuring than any words._

_"Please."_

_He brought my chin up so I had to look into his eyes. "This isn't the end. Everything will be okay in the end."_

_"Promise you'll come back."_

_"I promise..."_

_"No! Just keep it at that. Please."_

_He knew how heavy the promise he was making was and that the odds of him keeping it were slim. But he still nodded. How could do anything else when his daughter was begging him so?_

I woke up from my dream and before my eyes could adjust to the darkness, the tears were flowing.

I was as broken as every promise in my life.

I glanced around the room to avoid doing my homework. I was already ahead since my days were filled with nothing. My eyes rested on the calendar. November… Had that much time passed?

I flopped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. I haven't talked to him and the ache didn't subside. God, I missed him.

"Cosette!"

Mom opened the door and entered. "Lunch break?"

"No, I came to pick you up."

"Why?" I was panic-stricken.

"Because you need to get out and stop being depressed in this gloomy room."

I ended up at the bakery. Some fights aren't worth wasting your breath, and I knew how determined my mother was to get me out.

I sorted out the delivery boxes and replenished ingredient containers. I could overhear Mindy talking to the costumers, but then her voice changed. It went sweet and innocent. I didn't have to look over the counter to know who it was, but I did anyways.

He was wearing his DX shirt and cap with his hair greased underneath. I noted the bags under his eyes and the way he leaned on the counter. He was exhausted, but he was still the Sodapop I remember. Except his eyes were defeated. All of the light and livelihood in his eyes was extinguished.

I must have looked ridiculous. I acted like a prairie dog when I briefly popped up to peer over the counter and immediately descended. The mature thing would be to go and talk to him and get some kind of closure or resolution. Screw that. And screw my dignity too.

I crawled away from the counter, maneuvering between boxes so I wouldn't be seen. I slipped out the back door and let it carefully slide between my fingers so it wouldn't slam.

I was in the clear.

A few more uneventful days passed and I had successfully avoided him. It was fairly easy since he didn't try contacting me since the bakery escapade. Now I was working on convincing myself that this detachment was the best thing for me in the long term. I wasn't prospering well there though.

All I needed was time. Time to cut him out of my life, discard the nonessentials and patch up the desirable aspects of it.

I rambled on as I walked through my house. A side effect of being consistently home alone.

Something caught my attention next to the door. A letter?

The mail isn't delivered until the afternoon?

I picked it up and examined the envelope. I promptly recognized the handwriting. Of course I would. I spent hours watching him complete orders for car parts or record his hours in the log.

I didn't want it.

I couldn't.

I tossed it in the trash to amplify my feelings.

**A/N: Short chapter, but I felt this is where I had to end it here. The chapter, I mean. Not the story. I would never be able to do that. I am a firm believer in endings. Proper endings.**

**I digress. Please review! I have been blessed with many lovely reviews and so much support that it is mind boggling. Until next time...**


	10. Chapter 10- I Never Liked You

**Chapter 10- I Never Liked You**

Can inanimate objects stare? I'm pretty sure that letter was.

I sat at the dinner room table, sipping coffee and pretending that the trash can (and it's contents) didn't exist.

But really, why should I?

What's the harm in just reading the letter? I'm not being forced to respond to him.

I also know that if I read it, I would feel obligated to talk to him.

He is the wrong one. I don't want any uncalled for guilt resting on my shoulders.

I tapped my fingers on the table. There is no satisfactory answer.

A sharp rap on the door popped my bubble of thought. I got up and started to make my way to the door but stopped short. I backed up and snatched the letter from the wastebasket.

I may not know if I was going to read it, but if that letter was to be seen by anyone, it would be by me.

"Let's see what's behind door number one!" I thought to myself as I pulled the handle.

"Maurine!" Talk about crappy prizes.

"Cosette." She dully replied. She let herself in while scrutinizing my appearance.

"Is there something you need?" Might as well cut to the chase.

"No." She entered the living room and sat on one of the couches.

"Okay…" I wasn't sure what she needs me to do.

"Your Uncle and I are fighting right now. Kristen offered for me to come stay here for the time being."

Great.

She looked around the room until her eyes rested on a family portrait. We had it done right before Dad was deployed. Before all the damage was done.

Maurine picked it up and began to inspect it. I bit my tongue, hoping that silence was my best approach. She slowly stood up and was inching closer to me.

"You know I never liked this man. Your father." Her snide tone was enticing me.

"I never thought we would have such a blemish in the family," she looked at me with menacing eyes, "but time would tell that I was wrong." I knew what she was insinuating.

"You are one miserable waste of a life." She raised her hand to me but didn't act yet.

"If I had a daughter like you, I would've sent her away to boarding school a long time ago. Taught her some real manners."

"And if I had a mother like you, I would gladly go so I could be as far away from you as I possibly could." I spat back.

This time she didn't hesitate to smack me. It was a powerful smack that hit me square in the cheek. But the real pain resulted from the chunky rings on her hand. My cheek was throbbing.

I was backing away from her but I refused to let her see me cry. Maurine raised the picture and pitched it at the wall. The shattering glass was the last thing I remember before I bolted out the door.

I ran down the street, the tears freely flowing. Even though things were far from smooth between us, I knew where I was going. I finally made my decision. I wanted to see Sodapop.

I opened the DX door and tried to regain some composure. Steve turned around from behind the counter. It didn't even cross my mind that he wouldn't be working today.

"Sorry." I mumbled

"Wait!" Was Steve actually calling me? He was capable of more than an eye roll or a dirty look?

I turned around. I wondered how bad my face looks from the way he is staring at me. He takes a deep breath and carefully exhaled.

"Soda's shift starts in five minutes. He should be here in ten, if you want to wait for him."

I nodded, a little shocked at his kindness. My face must be frightening.

I took a seat at one of the stools by the counter. I rested my arms on the counter and buried my head. As I was looking down, I noticed the corner of the envelope slipping out of my pocket. Might as well read it.

_Cosette,_

_Well you won't talk to me so I thought I should write you. I miss you. A lot. I don't even know why your so mad at me. That was the worst birthday ever. And I don't want you to feel bad about it. Just know that I feel awfull about it and I would do anything to fix it. I hope you will at least talk to me. Even if it is to tell me that you don't want to be friends any more. Please._

_Sodapop Curtis_

I smiled at his mistakes each time I read it. A fresh bout of tears came over. I returned my head back into my arms so my sobs wouldn't be too disruptive.

Steve walked out of the shop, to help someone I would assume. The bell over the door rang and I checked the shoes of the person who entered. They were Steve's work boots. Footsteps were approaching me and then I felt two arms wrap around me.

Sodapop was rubbing my back but hadn't begun pressing me for details. Yet.

"Steve, could you clock me in?" I heard his footsteps recede.

Soda stooped down so he was at my level. He placed his warm hands on my arms and began to talk softly to me.

"Cosette?" Just hearing his voice made me cry harder.

"Will you let me see?"

I really didn't want him to, especially since I hadn't assessed the damage for myself. I reluctantly lifted my head though.

His eyes were overflowing with anger. I thought he was still upset about are fight.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be?"

"Because you're mad."

"Of course I'm mad. I'm pissed at whoever the hell did this to you."

"You're not mad at me though?"

"No." He firmly reassured me. "Wanna talk?"

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his neck. He returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around my torso. I buried my head in his chest.

Time slipped away from us. I don't know how long he held me, but it was the only remedy for all the pain.

"I'm sorry. You should be working."

"It's fine. I was manning the counter today and no one has come in." I really didn't know how he understood me since I was still in the cocoon his arms created.

I pulled back some but we kept are arms around each other. His shirt was soaked.

"I think you need a new shirt." I softly laughed.

I returned to my former bar stool and shakily sat down. Soda hopped over the counter and began to polish it.

"I assume you have some questions…" He definitely deserved some.

He nodded. "Who…" His voice cracked and he didn't finish.

"Maurine." I spat. His fists clenched.

"Why did you leave that night?" That must have been really bugging him if that was the second question.

"You left me." I mumbled in a hardly audible tone.

"No… Well, yeah. For like two seconds. I came right back and you were already gone." He left and went to the garage.

He returned with a first aid kit. He pulled out some gauze and hydrogen peroxide. He soaked the gauze and looked over.

"Here. Lemme see your face." I leaned across the counter and Sodapop began to clean whatever was on my face.

"Is my face cut up?"

"A little. Just where the rings hit you."

"How did you know that? The rings."

He sighed and dunked the gauze again. "Isn't the first time I saw somethin' like this."

Soda finished up and put the kit back in the garage. He took longer this time though. He probably went to wash up.

"So do you want me to take you home? I can take a break."

I shook my head.

"You know your mom wants to see you."

I didn't answer.

"Fine. But if you stay here, you have to talk to me. And tell me everything."

"Oh boy." I groaned.

**A/N: Put on some Sinatra and knocked this chapter out. Hope that it will suffice until next time.**

**But there are a few things I would like to mention.**

**First, I am trying to introduce new things to my fanfic. I don't want to bore anyone or recur any ideas from other's (brilliant) works on here.**

**Next, I'm never going to abandon this. Or you guys.**

**Writing this story feels like a monster. But your reviews and support gives this monster life. I don't have the heart to disappoint you. So I will trudge on.**

**Anyways. Thank you. And, of course, review.**

**P.S. Sorry for anyone you saw that nasty computer code crap. I need to check my docs before I post.**


	11. Chapter 11- Venting

**Chapter 11- Venting**

"What do you think she'll say?" I asked.

Sodapop was working underneath a car and I had leaned up against his legs.

"She's your mom. She is going to protect ya." He pulled himself out and sat up.

"But…" His knowing look cut me off.

"Fine." It would be easier to just concede to him then to continue the fight.

"I'll drop you off."

I glanced at the clock. It was still rather early and he typically wasn't in a rush to leave.

I hopped in the truck. And I guess you can say my curiosity got the best of me or maybe it was my turn to interrogate him.

"Plans tonight?" I tried to casually inquire.

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah."

"Vague." I persisted.

"What?"

"You're not telling me anything," I elaborated.

"… Well. It's kind of a date."

"Oh. That's nice." What was I feeling? It was a mixture of disappointment? Definitely some despair. And a hint of jealousy…

"Yeah… This is our second date. It's actually the girl from my party. The one Steve and Evie brought along."

I nodded; I mean what was I supposed to say? That I was okay with him seeing the girl that instigated our fight. That wasn't going to happen.

He pulled up to my house and I graciously thanked him for the ride. I also wasn't going to alienate him from my life. Again.

Mom wasn't home yet, but the glass that littered the floor was gone. Either Maurine attempted to hide the evidence or my mom came home and left.

My face was hideous. A nice bruise had settled on my face. It would probably turn purple-black tomorrow. And there were two nasty gashes on my face. Sodapop already cleaned the cuts pretty thoroughly so there wasn't a point to clean them again.

I stumbled back to my bedroom and laid down on the bed. Staring at the ceiling, I tried to hold back the tears. Even in the confines of my room I refused to cry. I wasn't going to let anyone control my happiness. Or anything for that matter.

My door gently swung open and my mom entered. She placed her cool hand on my swollen cheek. I knew she was crying.

"I'm so sorry baby." I grabbed her from around the neck and pulled her down onto my bed.

"I quit today. At the bakery." She spoke as she sat upright on my bed.

I began to protest, we need the money, but she cut me off.

"I found another job. A receptionist position at the hospital. It pays more than at the bakery, but my hours won't be as flexible."

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too. Get some rest." She kissed my forehead and left.

Even after this strenuous day, I still couldn't put my mind to rest. So I turned to the only place I could find solace. My books.

I picked up one of my favorites. _The Hobbit._

I could always relate to Bilbo and sometimes I just needed to be reminded that I needed to find my courage. There are few books divine enough to transcend you to the heavens. This book did that for me.

It was reaching the early hours of the morning when I heard a tapping on my window. It was Sodapop.

Which wasn't really a shocker. I mean when you live in a town where you literally know only five people, and one of them is asleep in the room next to you and three of them have either physically assaulted you or are forbidden to be around you, it really narrows down the possibilities.

I grabbed his arm and helped pull him into my room.

"Golly, I feel like I'm seventeen again." He whispered as he slumped down on my bed.

"What are you doing? Wait, are you drunk? Sodapop Curtis!" My voice was louder than it should've been for having a stowaway in my room but I couldn't control it.

"Shhh. A little." He rested his head against my wall.

"Why…. Why aren't you home?" I questioned as I went over to my door and locked it.

"I don't like to be drunk in fronta Pony," he confessed, "I don't even think he knows I drink."

"Well it's a privilege to be with you when you're drunk." I retorted. I returned to my bed and began to tug off his boots. I hate shoes on my bed.

"Cose, is there something wrong with me?"

"Other than you're drunk, no." I pressed my back against the headboard and sprawled my legs out across the bed and his lap.

He scrunched up his face. I needed to drop the sarcasm.

"But is there somethin', I don't know. Like. Wrong. With me."

"Why do you think there is something wrong with you? What happened?"

He shook his head.

"Sodapop. Patrick. Curtis. Don't you dare show up to my house in middle of the night, rip-roaring drunk saying there is something wrong with you and not tell me what is going on."

"It's just… I don't know." He put his head in his hands and pulled his legs up.

I scooted down the bed and placed my hands on his knees.

"What have I become?" He questioned aloud.

"You are one of the most amazing human beings that has ever existed." He started to shake his head again so I continued. "For someone who has seen so much bad and has been forced to do terrible things, you're still full of so much warmth and care its incredible. Most people wouldn't give life that second chance."

"You really think that?"

"Of course I do. I have many awful qualities, but a liar is not one of them."

There was a moment of silence. "She was using me. All I was to her was something to be seen 'round town with." I didn't respond. I thought this was kind of obvious and expected, but that's the last thing he needed to hear.

"My whole life all I wanted was to be like my parents. Find a girl that I could be completely in love with and settle down. Start a family with her and spend every moment with her. But, no. I get cheated on, and left or am forced to go fight for a country that hates my guts only to return home an be told that I ain't good enough for her anymore."

I waited for him to calm down some before I would reply to what he just vented.

"Soda," I needed this to be perfectly articulated, "You're only twenty. And one of those years has been unjustly robbed from you. Anyone who passes you up is the wrong one. And I'm not talking about the ridiculously attractive solider exterior part either. I mean the guy who instantly forgives you for your mistakes, listens to you rambling on for hours, and comforts you when you're sobbing hysterically. That's the short list of the things you do too. You have so much time to have all that. Don't throw in the towel yet."

He pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. "Who knew you could be so nice?" Someone was feeling better if he was cracking jokes again.

I yawned, the sun had started to peak out and I haven't had a wink of sleep yet. And judging on the bags under Soda's eyes, neither had he.

"Are you working tomorrow?"

"Three to ten."

"Okay."

I pulled him down onto my pillows with me. He zipped off his leather jacket and threw it onto the floor. He placed his arm on the curve between my hipbone and ribs.

"Behave yourself, mister." was the last thing I said before drifting off.

777

Weeks passed since Sodapop spent the night. My face had undergone many different shades of purple and then yellow. Now all that remained of that ugly day were painful memories.

Mom's job was working fantastically for her. There was a dramatic difference in her stress level. Isolating Maurine from your life will do that.

As for Sodapop and me we fell back into our accustomed routine. However, this time he picked me in the mornings since my mom couldn't be late for this job.

"Your face is looking pretty good now." He commented one November afternoon at the DX.

"Wish we could say the same for yours."

"Ha. Ha."

I pulled my sweater closer around me. It was unbelievably chilly outside for a town that was hotter than hell just a few months ago.

"Here." Sodapop leaned over the counter and pulled out his leather jacket. He helped me into it and kept his arms around my shoulders.

"You know what I meant by that face thing right. I didn't mean anythin' by it."

I loved being in such a close proximity to him. He smelled of soap and after-shave. Nothing in this world compares to the smell of a clean man.

Maybe that's why I did what I did. It's the only slightly logical explanation I can muster up.

Because the next thing I knew I had my lips pressed to his.

I pulled back, appalled by my actions. I had never been the one to kiss a boy first. They've always taken care of that for me.

And the worst part, Soda didn't kiss me back.

**A/N: Ta-da! Sorry this has taken so long. Now my life is picking up some pace, I haven't had the time to sit down and write this. Or at least write something that is somewhat decent.**

**Always love to hear your thoughts on this.**

**Oh! And a little P.S. I am now using 7s to transition the story. The previous method a have been using isn't transferring onto the actual FanFic.**

**A temporary goodbye until I have a chance to write again.**

**And hopefully that is soon.**


	12. Chapter 12- My Human

**Chapter 12- My Human**

I covered my mouth with my hand and Soda's eyes widened. Was this really happening? Or is this some sick dream?

Just then a car pulled up in the gas station that needed his attending. He briefly looked at me before returning his gaze back at his feet. He opened his mouth a couple of times, as if he wanted to tell me something. He pointed outside to where the car was to indicate where he was going. Sodapop tried to bolt out the door but knocked over a shelf, spilling its contents everywhere.

I wish I could leave. But I couldn't. Not yet.

I bent over and began to restock the shelf that he spilled over. My hands were trembling so much that everything I picked up just slipped right out of my hands. I was trying so hard not to cry. Everything just kept going wrong.

I suddenly felt two arms wrap around me. I was so absorbed in myself I didn't notice Soda had come back in. He spun me around so I would have to look at him.

He wasted no time and leaned in and kissed me. It was short and sweet. He pulled back and examined me, seeing if this was okay.

"Oh, so your lips do work after all." He rolled his eyes and slightly shook his head.

Sodapop proceeded to place his hands under my arms and lifted me up so I was dangling over him. I laughed at this and I could feel my nose crinkling. He gave me a huge grin. I didn't think his smile could get any bigger, but I was totally mistaken.

He lowered me down just enough that are lips met. After a few more kisses he returned me to the ground but my spirits were still soaring.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he rested his on my hips.

"So what are you?" Sodapop inquired.

"A human?" I raised my eyebrows. Where was he getting at?

"So you're my human?" He asked while chuckling.

"And you're mine." I placed my hand on his chest, claiming him.

777

Soda had finished work and accompanied me home. We sat on the couch, waiting for my mom to come home.

"So, you would definitely cheat on me with Elvis?"

"If the opportunity presented itself…" I shrugged. "Least I am being honest with you."

"Okay. You can have Elvis but only if I get Audrey Hepburn."

"Deal. I would understand anyways. She is cheat-worthy."

He wrapped his arm around me and I relaxed against his shoulder. He had his feet up on the coffee table and I put mine on top of his.

"Do you want to go out tomorrow night?"

"Where?"

"Just a movie. I have to work tomorrow so I'll be pretty worn out." Soda thought aloud.

"Aren't I special?"

He kissed the side of my forehead. "I can't wait till I have a day off."

"I'm kidding. I'll take whatever time I can with you." I buried my face in his neck.

He ran his fingers through my hair. "So I'll come and get ya around seven?"

I was disappointed he didn't ask me to go to work with him. Then again, I know he didn't get much done today. Best I stay home.

"Yeah. Okay." I got up and went over to the radio. I found my favorite station and turned up the volume. These Eyes by The Guess Who was playing.

I turned around and Soda was already on his feet with his hand extended to me. I smiled and grabbed it. He pulled me close and we began a slow dance.

I remembered the first time I met Sodapop, and how fascinated I was by his eyes. Could this song be anymore appropriate?

Too Busy Thinking About My Baby by Marvin Gaye was next and we picked up our pace. I could've just melted in his arms.

"I never knew you could dance like this!" Soda smiled.

"Well, I'm not as good as you."

"No, but you can keep up. I'll get you there." He spun me around.

Honky Tonk Woman came on.

"Now we're talking. Here's your chance."

I was really struggling to match his skill. Which I never accomplished, but it was still amusing.

I held his face in my hands as we slowed down our breathing. He collapsed onto the couch. I left and went to the kitchen to retrieve some water for us. We gulped down our glasses and returned to cuddling on the couch.

Sodapop was tracing the contours of my face. I had my eyes closed, in complete Zen when we heard the door open.

"Ma! In here!"

She entered the living room. Soda stood up and went over to her and they exchanged pleasantries. He is such a gentleman. My gentleman. I smiled at that thought.

I joined them and reached for Sodapop's hand. He intertwined our fingers. My mom took note of this and started laughing.

"It's about time!"

"I was thinking the same thing." I remarked.

777

What do I wear? How should I do my hair? Do I want to spend a lot of my time on make up? I bet he isn't worrying this much. This is unfair.

I finally decided on a black dress and red cardigan. Not too revealing or extravagant, but it flattered my frame. I applied some eyeliner and mascara, keeping it simple. I brushed out my hair and going with my natural waves. God, I hope he likes it.

I sat on the sofa around 6:50 even though I knew he would be late. My leg wouldn't stop bouncing. It wasn't nerves though. It was pure joy.

At 7:02 there was a knock at the door. Is he actually on time?

I opened the door and internally screamed at what I saw. Why did Mindy have to visit today, at this moment?

"Where are you going?" She obnoxiously smacked her gum.

"Out." I scowled.

"With who? Where?" She pushed passed me to invade my house. "Well?"

Fine. She wanted to know. I would tell her.

"I'm going out with Sodapop."

She froze. "Like a date?"

"Mmmhmm."

"But… But you can't be."

"Well that's what couple do. Go on dates." I elaborated.

"Why would he go out with _you_!"

"When two people like each other, they become a couple. Then they go on dates. It's really not that hard of a concept to grasp."

"Why would he like you? Your not pretty at all!"

I shrugged my shoulders, tired of this conversation.

"You have to be the ugliest girl I've ever seen?"

"Excuse me?" Sodapop startled us. He evidently walked through the door I left wide open. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a white undershirt and his leather jacket. He bought me yellow roses that had red tips. Aka my favorite flower. Sometimes he's too perfect.

I walked over to him, seizing his attention. I ran my fingertips over the top of the flowers. He handed them to me and kissed my cheek.

"Hi, my human." He whispered in my ear as he pulled back.

I ran to my room and placed my flowers in a vase. And hid them under my bed. I didn't want Mindy to get her grubby hands on them.

I returned to him and held his hand.

"Ready?" I asked him.

"Am I ready to be with the most beautiful girl in the universe? I think so." I know why he was saying this. He made me smile.

We walked hand in hand to his car.

"I really don't like her." He confessed on the way.

"Least you're not related to her."

"Sorry. Not sorry." He opened the door for me.

I climbed into the truck and sat down. He patiently waited until I was settled and closed the door.

"Our first date." He grinned while hopping in.

And a new beginning is unveiled.

**A/N: And another chapter bites the dust. I've considered doing the first date in Soda's POV. Thoughts? **


	13. Chapter 13- Thunder

**Chapter 13- Thunder**

I held his hand in mine and traced the scars on his knuckles. His hands were rough and calloused from years of strenuous work. He suddenly snatched my hand and brought it to his lips and pecked the top of it. He brought our hands down to his lap.

"So how was your day?"

"Stressful." I shamelessly admitted.

"Why? What happened? Well, other then the Mindy thing."

"I just didn't know what to wear or how I should do my hair…"

"For this?" He asked me, clearly shocked.

"Some of us actually have to try to look good. Not all of us are blessed like you." I bantered.

"I think you always look stunning but you look especially dazzling tonight." I raised my eyebrows at him till he laughed.

"While I was getting ready I asked my kid-brother for more words that mean beautiful, which are _synonyms._" He said in a voice mocking his brother's.

I couldn't stop laughing. When I finally gained some control I noted that both of us are trying way to hard to impress one another.

"For our next date, we will stay inside wearing our pajamas and watch some movies."

"Oh yeah? Who said you're getting another date?" Sodapop sassed me as he pulled into a small restaurant.

"Where are we?"

"Sarah's. I thought it would be nicer than The Dingo."

He exited the car and went around to my side so he could open the door. I tripped coming out the door and nearly fell flat on my face but Soda caught me in time. I didn't have a smart comment to give to him so I awkwardly giggled until he smiled and shook his head.

Soda leaned in to give me a quick kiss before we went inside. I dodged him and backed away from him. He cocked his head and gave me a confused look.

"I can't kiss you if our relationship already has a terminal end. No second date, no kisses." I was walking backwards towards the diner.

He glared at me, and finally commented that I was going to fall if I kept walking like that and he wouldn't be there to catch me.

I turned around so I was facing Sarah's and began to saunter away from him. I heard him run up behind me and before I had a chance to react, Soda had his arms wrapped around me and pivoted me enough that our lips met.

If I could have pushed him back, I would've. But I was completely immersed by this kiss. It was amazing how soft the kiss was and yet packed with passion and just enough intensity to make the butterflies in my stomach fly full speed.

Sodapop pulled back and smirked at me, obviously pleased with himself.

We walked hand-in-hand to the restaurant and got a table. It was honestly every girl's dream date. We chatted about random things and we both made each laugh numerous times.

We ordered a slice of pie to share for dessert. Before they delivered our order, thunder roared through the air. I was so distracted by him that I hadn't bothered to look out the window. It was pouring rain. Judging by Soda's surprised face, he hadn't noticed it either.

"Looks like no movie tonight." I concluded.

"I'm sorry. I should've checked the weather for tonight." He was rubbing his leg again. "I'm really stupid. I'm sorry."

I slide out of the booth, which earned a dismal face from Sodapop. I scooted into his booth. I brought his face to mine until our foreheads touched.

"I don't care about the movie, I care about you." I lightly kissed his lips. "And you're not stupid."

He tightly wrapped on arm around my shoulder and the other rested on my lap.

"I am." Soda whispered.

"Not."

"But-"

"Sodapop, I am not arguing with you about this. You. Are. Not. Stupid." He pressed his lips in a firm line. "I just want to be with you, okay?"

"Okay." He kissed me once more before the waiter came in with the pie. We finished up and Soda paid the bill, despite my protests to split it.

I didn't want this melancholy mood to ruin our date so when we got outside I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the rain. I felt the rain soak through my clothes. Luckily I was wearing black so I wasn't too exposed. Soda was drenched though. I could see the contours of his chest through his white shirt.

He spun me around a few times before returning me to his arms.

"You're cute." He mumbled.

I ran my hands over his chest until I rested them over his heart. I could feel his pulse underneath my palm.

I wasn't worried if my hair was plastered across my face or if my mascara was running lines down my face. This moment was perfect, regardless of anything else.

I tilted my head enough that he thought I was going to kiss him. Our lips were barely touching when I whispered "tag" and pushed him on his chest. I took off running towards the car.

I wasn't a very fast runner; he easily caught me and swept me off my feet. Both metaphorically and literally.

"We should go before you get sick." He had to raise his voice so I could hear him over the thunder.

"Kill joy." I playfully pouted while he opened my door.

He turned up the heater. It wasn't enough to calm my shivers. He bundled me up with the blanket we sat on when we went on his birthday outing. Soda held my hands and rubbed them till they started to get warm.

I wish time would stop moving so fast. But the world doesn't heed the desires of humans. Too soon I was home and he was walking me up the steps.

"Goodnight my human." I called to him when he was walking back to his car.

I went inside and took an extremely hot shower. I laid down on my bed and pulled out the roses I hid under my bed. I ran my fingers over them and smiled to myself.

I couldn't say that I loved him. We were just figuring out the dynamics of our relationship, how could I be? However, I was undeniably and irrevocably heading that direction.

Soda's POV

I waited until she was safe inside of her house before I drove home.

I was on cloud nine. Cosette was amazing. She is goofy, but she knows exactly when to be serious. She is so smart, but not a show off. I've never been around a girl who is carefree enough to go run around in the rain either.

The weird thing is that I was nervous for this date. I've always been confident and able to charm any girl around me. Not her.

Hell, I ran into a stand at the DX the first time she kissed me.

I remember when Pony was reading _Romeo and Juliet_ his freshman year of high school. He would talk to me about it and tell me what was happening because I didn't read it when I went to school.

He said something about star-crossed lovers. I thought that was funny and I laughed when he explained it. I kept thinking about that tonight. How far she traveled to be here, the odds of her walking into the store while I was working and the mix up with the spark plug.

Maybe these kinds of things do exist. Maybe true love and fate are real. I don't know.

But I do know I was falling for Cosette. I have more feelings for her than any human.

**A/N: About time, right? Sorry my life is so out of whack as of late. Hopefully things will settle down and I will be able to establish a better writing routine.**

**As if.**


	14. Chapter 14- Huxley's Arrival

**Chapter 14- Huxley's Arrival**

The bell over the door rang out when I entered the DX, but the store was silent after that. Soda wasn't stationed behind the counter like he usually was. He told me he was working today, right? I tried to recollect what he said to me last night, but I'm easily distracted when he is around.

I can't help it, I really can't. But if you had a human like Soda, you would be more forgiving.

A week has passed since our first date. We've gone out here and there, but he keeps promising me he's planning something that will knock my socks off. I don't think Sodapop understands that just being near him is enough, that I really don't need something so extravagant. And every time I tell him that he says that he doesn't know what I mean when I use those kinds of words, even though I've given him the definition multiple times.

I aimlessly strolled around the store, hoping that he would make an appearance.

I heard the door swing open and Soda yelled out, "Just a minute!"

"Soda!" I called after him before he went back into the garage.

"Cose?" Sodapop leaned out of the doorway more.

"Yeah." I walked over enough that I was in his line of view.

"Thank god. C'mere I need you."

"So forward." I smirked.

When I approached the counter he immediately started to pull me over it.

"Excuse me! I am a lady." I informed him as I pulled down my skirt that was being hiked up when he slide me across the counter.

"Riiiight." He sarcastically dragged out the word. Soda gave me a small 'hello' peck before leading me to the garage.

There was only one car in today as opposed to the usual two or three. Steve was there and was peering under the car. Normally, this would be expected, but he was lying on his stomach examining what was under the car, not the car itself.

"What's up?" I turned to Soda, who left my side to join Steve.

"Some guy threw a kitten out of her car today. We've been keepin' an eye on it all day but it was in the road when a car came by."

Why would he bring me out there for this? I don't want to see some dead kitten that was unjustly abandoned. My eyes misted and I felt like I was going to throw up.

"No. No. No. No." Sodapop soothed me when he noticed how upset I was becoming.

"It ran over here after the car swerved out of the way." He was running his hands down my shoulders. "It's scared and doesn't like us."

I knew what he was implying. I crouched down near Steve, but I couldn't see the kitten. I eventually got onto my stomach and searched for it. I felt like someone was staring at me, then I put two and two together.

I kicked Soda's foot nearest to me.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Stop checking my butt out."

"He does that to me all the time too." Steve muttered. Was he making a joke? An actual joke? All I got from Steve so far were eye rolls and glares.

"He's just mad because he doesn't have one." I added.

"I have an ass!"

"You don't have one, but you are one." Steve pointed out.

Sodapop reached down and punched Steve, playfully of course. This sudden movement was enough to startle the kitty out of its hiding spot. It scuttled closefr to my hand and jumped when it slightly bumped into it.

"Come here, baby. I won't hurt you." I whispered softly, but Soda and Steve has commenced a wresting match. The kitten was indecisively glancing around.

"Come on. Right here." I extended my arm more and the kitten flinched.

"Oh you poor baby. Did you have to be around these wild boys in this nasty garage?"

"Hey!" Both Soda and Steve exclaimed, to which part they took offense to, I don't know.

Slowly the kitten walked to the tip of my hand. It slowly smelled it, its eyes never leaving mine. It started to make its way to me, but a loud noise from the boys discouraged any further movement.

"Stop. Soda! Stop." I said with urgency but tried to keep my softer voice.

"Why am I the only one that gets in trouble?" Soda whined to Steve. Steve started talking about a time when they were younger, presumably a time when Soda was the only one that got in trouble. I didn't hear. I was intensely focused on that kitten.

"That's it." The kitten hesitantly came up to me.

I gently began to pet it. Soon it was purring and rubbing against me. I sat up and called the cat to me. It crawled in my lap and curled up.

It must have been four weeks old, if that. It was completely black and had glowing green eyes. It was so thin and frail I wonder when the last time that man fed it.

I stood up, clutching the kitten to my chest. It just nuzzled against me and I heard a light snore.

"I'll take you home." Soda offered as he stood up.

My mom loved animals so it wasn't that hard to convince her to let me keep him. And by convincing, I mean walking through the door, enlightening her on the kitten's terrible back-story and watching her run out the door to buy cat food and a litter box.

"When will we know if it is a he or a she?" Sodapop asked me after she left.

"I don't know. I think we will have to wait a couple of weeks and then if it has certain things it will be a boy."

"Certain things?" Soda tried to give me a serious puzzled face, but failed miserably.

"I forgot!" I slapped my hand to my forehead. "You don't know what those are since yours never…"

Sodapop grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

"First my butt and now this."

"What is this butt you speak of? You don't have one of those either…"

"That's it."

He took me and gently slammed me into the couch. He sat on me until I said uncle and told him what a great butt he had and that he was, indeed, a man.

So we waited a couple weeks. I thought it was going to be a girl and Soda said boy.

Sure enough, two weeks after that day in the garage we definitely knew it was a boy. I thought Soda's gloating would never end.

We were cuddling on my bed after Soda got back to Tulsa. Him and his brother went to visit his youngest brother at his university for Thanksgiving. Sodapop was home for maybe an hour then he came over.

I was running my fingers over his lips. I missed him so much, even though he was only gone for a week. He was so much more than my boyfriend. He was my best friend and my human.

Kitty jumped on the bed and strutted over to us.

"Nope. She's mine now." Sodapop informed the cat and wrapped his arms around. He rolled over, taking me with him, so were faced the other side of the room.

"Did you ever decide on his name?"

"Yup. His name is Huxley."

"Author?"

"And a poet."

Soda nodded. "Figures."

There was a knock on my door and my mom came in. We didn't bother readjusting; she knew the score.

"So I just got a phone call." Huxley trotted over to her and my mom lovingly picked him.

"Oh."

"Yeah, from Maurine."

My throat was as dry as the Sahara desert. I could tell Sodapop wasn't happy either by the way he protectively tightened his vice around my waist.

"And?" My voice unintentionally cracked.

"She wants to have a dinner with us. And you, Sodapop."

"Why?" I spat.

"She said she wanted to make an apology and she had some announcement to make." My mother dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

I looked up at Soda and met his eyes. We were both waiting for the other one to respond.

"I'll let you two mull it over and decide if you want to go or not."

She released Huxley and left, shutting the door behind her.

"You'll come with me, right?"

"You're not actually thinking about goin'?"

"I feel like I should." I mumbled.

Soda let out a dramatic, exaggerated sigh. "Fine. I'll go. Just for you."

I kissed both of his cheeks multiple times until he smiled.

"I expect the best make out session afterwards."

I rolled my eyes. No wonder parents always warn you about that one thing on the male brain.

**A/N: ****_C'est fini!_**** Which is pretty much the extent of my French and a reference to the end of the chapter. Like? Dislike? Indifferent? Let me know.**

**I figured out the rest of the story, it's just a matter of putting it into words.**

**Hope you aren't too fond of your "happy endings" and "happily ever afters."**


	15. Chapter 15- Smokes and Criers

**A/N: SORRY. I should really check the chapters before I post to make sure that this doesn't happen (especially since this has happened before). But my feelings are basically "Danger? Hah! I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha!"**

**Chapter 15- Smokes and Criers**

I tugged the lapels of my jacket closer to my face to try and retain some warmth. It was well into November and the dreaded dinner party was ever so near.

I was walking to the DX and praying that Soda was still coming. He promised me that he would come, and I believed him but I was still overly anxious about everything.

I turned a corner and the store finally came into my line of view. I flew into the store, reaching my maximum cold capacity. It was so warm and my numb body began to thaw out.

"Hey, pretty girl." Sodapop swooped me up and leaned his head down to kiss me.

"Why are you so cold?" His question was more of an impulsive thing. He already knew the truth. We haven't had our first fight yet as a couple. But every time I walked over here, we were brought to the brink of an argument.

"You look cute today." I tried to distract him. He sighed but held me closer. Probably because I was shivering and my teeth were chattering. Despite how much I frustrated him, his first priority was my well-being. Which is why we had this conversation often.

"I can't stand it when you walk by your lonesome over here."

"I know but-"

"Then why do ya do it?"

"Since when do you tell me what I can and can't do?" Usually this was the point where I apologized so we could move on. Today I wasn't backing down.

He clicked his tongue and broke our embrace. "If that's how ya see it…"

"I just don't know why you have to make such a big deal! I'm tired of having this talk every time I see you!"

He nodded and walked over to the counter to pick up a clipboard. Soda walked over to a shelf and resumed doing inventory. Well, he attempted to but it was easy to tell he was struggling to remain calm.

Time to swallow my pride.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Soda?" He didn't acknowledge me.

"I understand that you are trying to protect me, but bad things are going to happen to me regardless of what you try to do." Still, no response.

"This is my choice to come here," I ran my hands up his arms. "But if you don't want me here…"

"You know I want ya here, Cose." His voice was really low and the hurt captured in that sentence broke my heart. He set down the clipboard and turned around. Sodapop placed his hands on my hips, keeping a gap between us.

"But if anything ever happened to you while you were walking over here to see me, I would never forgive myself."

"Okay. No more walks."

In return, he gave me a small smile. It was quite evident that he was still upset.

"You're the perfect guy, you know that right?" I grabbed the collar of his DX shirt and pulled him closer to me.

"You didn't mean that then? You don't really think I boss you around?" His eyes glistened with fear.

"God, no." I kissed him and he pulled me into his arms. "No more fights either."

"God, no." He mimicked me and smirked.

He immediately went back to work and took inventory. As if.

We kissed for a few minutes and fooled around. Something was still off.

"Sodapop?"

"Hmm?" He mumbled with his lips pressed against my neck.

"Is there something still bugging you?" He pulled back, so I definitely knew something was wrong if he was willing to stop.

"It's nothing."

"If it's nothing then why aren't you looking at me?"

He shuffled his feet and shrugged his shoulders, still staring at the ground.

"Talk to me." I extended my hand and he reluctantly took it. I led him over to the bar stools near the counter and sat down. He followed suit and kept my hand with him.

"My little brother just turned eighteen back in September," he began, "and that wave of drafts is goin' around. I'm terrified, babe." The tears were rolling down his cheeks.

I got out of my chair and kneeled down to the floor. I crawled in between his legs and held his face in my hands.

"He can't go. He doesn't know what it's like to be out there…. He's too young. Too young."

"Even if he does get the notice, he won't be sent overseas. They exempt college boys."

Soda shook his head. "But what if he does get sent anyway?"

"Well, we don't know that. Has he actually gotten anything?"

"No."

"Then there is no use worrying yourself sick. Whatever happens will happen and when it does, we will face it. But until then, relax. Nothing is for sure, yet."

"Do ya know what it's like out there?" My eyes widened. We never talked about his time in Vietnam. It was easy to forget that he even went. I missed the adjustment period of his life and now he fit well enough into society you wouldn't know he went to war unless he told you so.

"I watched everyone around me die. Sometimes it was my fault too. Women and their kids and my buddies out there, I saw them all die."

My throat was throbbing and it felt like all the air in the room evaporated because I couldn't breathe.

"I did drugs too. I was already a disgustin' human so why not? Pony couldn't do that. He is too innocent to know all that." He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"I would rather go again than have him go for one day, let alone a year." Soda was shaking but his tears ran dry. "Don't think I'm so perfect now, huh?"

He got up and headed towards the door. "I need a smoke." He quietly mumbled before leaving.

I went into the bathroom and locked the door. He needed a smoke and I needed to cry.

A/N: This chapter is extremely short but I assure you future chapters will compensate for this. Guess I'm trying to get the ball rolling for now and when it gains more momentum then the chapter size will increase.

"I do not say goodbye. I believe that's one of the bullshitiest words ever invented. It's not like you're given the choice to say bad-bye, or awful-bye, or couldn't-care-less-about-you-bye. Everytime you leave, it's supposed to be a good one."

-John Green

Will Grayson, Will Grayson

**p.s. instead of saying farewells, I will just put quotes about goodbyes from now on.**


	16. Chapter 16- The Announcement

**Chapter 16- The Announcement **

I tried to regain composure as a leaned against the sink. I hoped that he didn't take this as an indicator that he could never tell me anything regarding his time in Vietnam. A warning would be nice next time, though.

There was a soft rap on the door before Soda slipped through it. I watched him from the mirror as he gave me a somber look and then stared at the floor. He began rubbing the back of his neck, a cue to me that he was super anxious and probably a tad embarrassed.

I turned around and slowly approached him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of…" I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Don't. I want you to talk to me, about everything and anything you can think about."

He nodded and closed the distance between us by resting his forehead on mine.

"And I don't want to kiss you in the bathroom either." I earned a small smile and then he completely ignored what I said.

777

"I definitely think we need some time apart."

"Definitely."

Sodapop had just arrived at my house before we went to Maurine's house for dinner. He looked amazing, as usual, but there was something wrong…

"I don't want to be one of _those_ couples…" I whined.

"And you think I do?"

He was wearing a dark blue sweater and his leather jacket. The problem was that I too was wearing a sweater, the same color as him.

"We can't have coordinating clothes. You have to change."

"All your clothes are here! You change." Soda's pretend stern face was cracking into a more playful one.

"Aww. You guys are too cute." Mom was rushing to get ready after a long shift at the hospital.

"NO. Not cute." I complained and began to shuffle towards my bedroom.

"Cosette! Where are you going? We have to leave! Grab you coat and let's go!"

777

"Just zip up your coat and no one will know." I teased Soda as we walked up the driveway to Maurine's.

"We could just run away now." He whispered back at me.

I saw the curtains shift by the window next to the door. We've been spotted.

"I can't run that fast and it looks like someone is waiting for you." Soda groaned and pulled me in front of him.

"Such a macho man wearing matching sweaters with his girlfriend and then using her as a shield in the face of adversity."

"Can't ya be a more jealous girlfriend? That way I don't have to force you to protect me."

Mom rang the doorbell. "You're already my human, why do I need to be possessive?" I leaned my head back so I could kiss his cheek.

The door immediately swung upon, revealing an eager Mindy. Soda wrapped his arms around my waist so she couldn't try to hug him.

"Just in time!" Mindy exclaimed, obviously putting on a show. We entered the foyer and slipped off our boots.

"Go ahead and wait for dinner in the dinning room. It shouldn't be long!" Mindy gleefully skipped towards the kitchen. It probably was a dream of hers to have Sodapop Curtis in her house. I think I throw up a little bit in my mouth.

The table was elaborately set up with many potholders indicating a large meal. I wondered what the occasion was. It was December 3rd, too soon for a Christmas feast… I was completely clueless.

My hair had grown exponentially since we arrived in Tulsa. I had it in loose curls tonight and I couldn't help running my fingers through it. It was well past the middle of my back now. Soon Soda had joined me and was fiddling with it too.

"Should I chop it off?" I looked up at him.

"If you want.."

"I want to know what you like."

"I like it long." He hesitated before answering me. That comment I made accusing him of being controlling really loomed over our relationship. I hated myself for saying that. He would never forget it and I would never forgive myself.

"I feel like Rapunzel. I kind of like it though. I've never let it grow like this before."

Soda opened his mouth to reply but Mindy came in. "Dinner is served!"

We took our places around the table, Soda stayed by my side. As familiar as this scene was, it was entirely different then the last time. Everyone was oddly pleasant and the meal went by flawlessly.

We had dished up dessert, apple pie (much to Soda's disappointment), when Maurine set down her fork.

"I have an announcement to make." Sodapop grabbed my hand under the table, granting me some confidence.

"It seems my life, as well as my daughter and husband's, is going to be changed for good. I'm having a baby!"

I choked on a piece of pie. My mom dropped the glass of water she was sipping. My uncle started bawling and jumped up to hug his wife.

"What?" Mindy's eyes were brimmed with tears. She leapt up from the chair and bolted out of the room.

"I think we should go now, so you can talk to her." Mom spoke up.

777

"Crazy." Sodapop commented as we lay on my bed.

"I thought she would be too old to have a kid."

"You would think. What do you think is happening with Mindy?"

"Well, she was never good at sharing or allowing someone else to haveattention when we were growing up… or now for that matter." I nuzzled against his neck.

"And your mom?"

"I don't know. She is exhausted and went straight to bed. Probably will need some rest and then she will be able to wrap her head around this."

We laid in a comfortable silence for a little bit before he rolled over to face me.

"I believe you have a promise to keep." I could hardly sass him before his lips were on mine.

And in that moment, I realized that I loved him.

**A/N: It's a privilege to be writing this. Reviews are always appreciated and loved**

** "A goodbye isn't painful unless you're never going to say hello again." ~Author Unknown**


End file.
